


Reunion

by Remnntaki



Series: Drabbles/Oneshots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 04, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remnntaki/pseuds/Remnntaki
Summary: Takes place in season 4 episode 2





	Reunion

  The endless void of space gets tiresome after a while, after months close to a year of searching for her family. Pidge has gotten her first real lead on her brother—nothing of her father much to her dismay. But at this point she could take any evidence she could get her hands on. The evidence she found lead her on a desolate planet, but fear slowly rose leading her to sprint. To only discover a graveyard, her blood running cold, as Pidge gazed at the depressing sight in front of her.

 

  “No..”

 

  Closer and closer Pidge found a gravestone—the coordinates ended there, this is where Matt was, warm tears fell down Pidge’s face. All that time searching, only to find her brother dead. Then a glimmer of hope—the writing on the tombstone seemed to be coordinates. A small light of hope shined as she rushed back to her lion and raced off to the location.

 

  This led her to an abandoned place that looked to be a hideout filled with equipment and two beds. Pidge sees a person standing there and let’s just say first impressions wasn’t good. The two engaged into a fight—someone knocked a mask covering the stranger's face off. Before Pidge could finish him she stopped…

 

  “Pidge..?”

 

  “.. Matt?”

 

  The siblings shared a warming embrace. After so long. The holt siblings are reunited, “Matt! Are you okay?” called a rather mature voice. Out came a dark-skinned girl with short black hair, the left side shorter than the right. Complemented with striking blue eyes—Pidge blinked a few times looking at her, “I’m fine Neea, just having a little reunion with my baby sister”

 

  “Oh! You’re Pidge!” Neea beams shaking her head vigorously, “Matt told me a lot about you” she says whispering something into Matt’s ear. Which the taller male replied with a hum as she walked back outside. As he turned to Pidge the shorter girl had this large smirk on his face, “What?”

 

  “So are you two a couple or what?”

 

  “S-Shut up Katie!!” exclaimed a blushing Matt

  



End file.
